Talk:Thomas Hunt/@comment-185.22.32.12-20150827152628
Guys I haven't done any Thomas Hunt dates,but I saw them on YouTube and I have an idea for a Thomas Hunt date Bianca and Jenni determined more than ever to find out who Thomas's mysterious date is, being careful Thomas and the Mc decide to go separately and meet up there, Priya Singh having heard Jenni and Bianca's conversation decides to follow Hunt and find out who the mysterious young Lady is. Thomas Hunt received a text from the MC saying that she is almost there, so Thomas prepares himself to leave ( Going to a place further than the island). Priya drives behind Hunt with Bianca and Jenni behind them. Thomas parks his car, checks his reflection in the mirror and prepares himself to meet the Mc. Priya still not convinced that he is dating someone other than her follows him. Bianca and Jenni accidentally took the wrong turn thus making them away from Thomas, Priya,and MC. Priya spots Hunt hugging someone,having dinner talking and smiling so she says: "It sounds like a regular business dinner to me, Hunt isn't on a date" but still doubts and thoughts are still in her mind so she keeps following them. On the beach Hunt takes MC's hand and brushes some hair out of her face putting them behind her ear "Is that who I think it is??" Says Priya. Suddenly Thomas Leans closer and closer to finally Kiss the Mc next to the beach, under the stars... suddenly they are interrupted. Priya: Thomas... Thomas and the Mc lean far from each other, chocked and the MC on the verge of bursting into tears. Thomas: Priya what are you doing here?? Priya: I could ask you the same thing Thomas, you're here with your student Kissing!! That's why you supported her during the hearing, I'll make sure you loose your job, for choosing that pest over me ( bursting with tears) Thomas: (Furious) Priya ... MC: Thomas I'll handle this, please professor Singh you can't do that, I know you must be hurting, I know how it feels to love someone and not be with him, but I'm the one who insisted on being with Thomas though he is my professor I couldn't hide my feelings, please don't let him loose his job, if you want to blame someone then blame me,and also I accept to be...to be expelled but please don't make Thomas loose his job. Thomas: NO!! YOU wanted to end this relationship, I didn't allow you to, I will take blame, you can't abandon your dreams MC, I would rather DIE than see you abandon your dreams, and be sad. Suddenly Bianca and Jenni arrive when Hunt directly grabs the MC's hand and Hides her in the bushes. Bianca: so, Priya Singh is your girlfriend. Ha Professor Hunt. Thomas wanted to answer, but Priya steps in and says "Bianca, Jenni, you are in so much trouble for your actions and accusations, you might get expelled are you well aware that those were business meetings to discuss HWU's policies, you actually think we are dating??, now go away before I expel you both" With that Bianca and Jenni leave, while the MC runs towards Hunt where he places her in his embrace holding her tight, hugging her so long and kissing her forehead, wiping her tears away. MC: Thank u professor Singh, Tomorrow morning my bags will be packed and I'll be ready to go. Thomas No, you'll stay, HWU needs you, I'll go. Priya: Neither one of you is going. Thomas and MC: What??!! Priya: I see how much you care about each other, and you Thomas if you're happy then, I'm happy, you will both stay, just try to maintain your professor- student relationship in class, and try not to be caught. With that Priya leaves leaving Thomas and the MC alone. Thomas: I can't believe you were willing to give up HWU and your dreams for me. MC: Because I love you, and you losing your job is something I can't bare to see it happen. With that Thomas kisses the MC takes her hand and wishes upon a star for a life together with her dreams coming true and tons of wonderful children around them. The MC smiles and says "I can't wait" with that Hunt smiles and kisses the Mc. What do you guys think? You're comments are important to me.